birdsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Swannie
Hi Swannie. To join this wiki, you just need to start editing! You are welcome to create articles on the topic of birds and also to edit existing ones. If you have taken any photos of birds, you can upload those here and add them to article. See the tutorial or ask me if you need any help. Angela talk 23:03, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Hey Swannie. I'm new at this wiki and want to contribute to the site. I'm learning to be an ornithologist by the way. Pyrrhula talk 15:47, 26 Aug 2007 hey can you make some categories and subcategories according to the orders and classes in taxonomy? Pyrrhula talk - by the way i made the bird taxonomy but forgot to login first :) you should make the families to subcategories in the orders (categories) - if you don't know how to do it, i'll explain Pyrrhula talk congrats, you're doing a great job with the categories ;) Meanwhile I try to add as many species I can Pyrrhula talk I know this is a little big favor, but can I be a bureaucrat? PyrrhulaAsk me! 16:40, 28 August 2007 (UTC) I dunno how to do it - the subcategory is also shown in the categories list :( PyrrhulaAsk me! 16:02, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome... I'm not sure whether I would like to remain a permanent contributor to this wiki as until I stumbled across this almost-abandoned wiki seven days ago I had been intentionally attempting to create a wiki on birds myself, most likely at wikia. Obviously, wikia is now unable a veritable hosting source and I am poised to look elsewhere. I would appreciate contributing much content to this wiki, but had preferred to be the creator of a wiki on this topic myself. Paul Davey 04:59, 20 October 2007 (UTC) And a word of advice. If this is to be an encyclopedia/database of birds, use more scientific terms instead of "beak" say "bill". lso, try not to be biased with your content. E.G. "It is often known as the "wild canary," because of its '''brilliant song and bright...". Use something else to describe the song. Paul Davey 05:06, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Hello I'd like to introduce you to 'Organisms Wiki' - a wikia which aims to describe organisms and their habitats in concise depth in a friendly and collaborative atmosphere - a wiki. Swannie, thanks for having me here at Birds Wiki. I hope you are enjoying any other wikis you contribute to, such as wikiHow and the Symbology Wikia. Please do not take my creation of a wiki as an attempt to suppress Birds Wiki, or any other sort of malicious activity to denounce. I created Organisms Wiki for those who want to study a more scientific perspective on life - hence, it has been named "Organisms". Like many other new wikias out there, Organisms Wiki is young, so any help is much appreciated. Thank you. Organisms Wiki was recently started as a wikia to educate on all types of organisms and their biological counterparts. This wiki will aim to provide free, excellence-quality and concise articles dealing with organisms and habitats. Organisms Wiki is a wikia, and is also very small and new, which is why I would like to leave a note here that we appreciate any helpful contributions. I have had people criticizing the sense of making a wiki on this topic when indeed Wikipedia covers just about anything related to organisms. Sure, this may be true - but a major advantage of having Organisms Wiki hosted at wikia is to cover the topics in broader depth. Thank you. 'Organisms Wiki''' Paul Davey 08:34, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Birds request Hi Swannie! I got a request from User talk:Irishgirl2014 for http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Ornithpedia today -- I directed her here but you might want to give her a friendly personal invitation as well. Keep up the good work! — Catherine (talk) 00:26, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much for the welcome. I did have a question, does this site use American spelling? Because I've created a few pages and being British I've done them in British spelling. Being a member on Wookieepedia I've come to know some American spellings and will be happy to change them into American spelling. Thanks again - Kingpin13 13:54, 12 August 2008 (UTC) *Okay, I'll get to it :D. Another thing, do we have any policies over here? Or are they yet to be made. Something I'm interested in is a layout guide so that the article are all similar. Thanks again ;) - Kingpin13 **K, thanks, I'll apply that to articles as well - Kingpin13 14:27, 12 August 2008 (UTC)